Poison
by Kirsty-Ann
Summary: Just a little thing i cooked up to get back into writing...


Poison

Present day

Disturbed, cruel, crazy, Psycho, poison, devil, mental. Kara had been called it all and more. She had looks maybe be even called beautiful sometimes but something was missing about her life. Her sister had tormented her, beaten her and for a while Kara and her sister had thought that she was finally won and broken her little sister. How wrong can one person be? In Kara's case very!  
The child had been broken in body but was remade strong and with strong revenge in her heart. There will be blood and it wasn't going to be Kara's anymore.  
The story starts the same, popular, pretty, smart older sister Polly. Everyone loved her. Her mother, friends, teachers… Everyone wanted to know her or be her. When her sister was born Polly made sure who was the boss in the sisterhood.  
Cutting any clothes that were nice, hitting her, turning friends against her. It didn't take long Kara broke down every time, she cried herself to sleep even to the point were she tried to take her own life.  
Lying in the hospital bed, no one came to see her for days, not even her Her mother. She wasn't loved but that changed when he came to see her.

His words were poison to her ears, filling her with hate and despair telling his story of vile families and unjust in the world, saying if you want something… just take it, have no regret in life for others have none on her despair and horror of a life, That everyone should pay for her pain. Especially her family.  
As quickly as he came he left. From an outsider point of view they were friends exchanging a kind word here and there, what they didn't know a killer had been born and soon the world will know about it.

* * *

Polly came bursting into the front room.  
"Mum doesn't my top look great; I know all the guys at work will love it. God I love my life it's so perfect as am I" She giggled in a high pitch voice that to the human ear was like nail's on a chalk board.  
Her mother Louise started to coo over her. The motherly type that every teenager in his or her right minds should hate.  
Polly with a sneer plastered on her pretty face looked at her younger sibling.  
"Well at least you have one pretty daughter." Her grin grew wider "anyway didn't you tell me Kara was an accident? " Kara from her sitting position from the sofa looked at her feet, crushed by the harsh words her sister was producing.  
"Yes, she wasn't exactly planned." The old woman stuck her nose up at her younger daughter, like a fowl air had just filled her lungs.  
_'Soon I will show you, only I like to wait to make revenge all the sweeter'_ Kara thought she looked towards the two women.  
"Well they do say revenge is best eaten cold." She whispered in a harsh cold voice Looking at her sister and mother "Well beauty is in the eye of the believer, you look damn ugly to me then". Standing up from her sitting position. The look on the faces of the two Ice queens was priceless all Kara could do was laugh at them.  
With that she stood up and left the room.

A week later

Her father had died a few years ago. So he wouldn't be a problem. Kara hadn't left her room in days planning was the ultimate key she couldn't be found out.. yet.  
She had already turned the basement in to a torture room after the confrontation between her dear mother and darling sister.  
"Kara get down here" Her mother screamed from downstairs "Dinner is ready and if your not down here in five minutes there will be trouble"  
Kara left out a bitter and her eyes darkened "You have no idea mother, no idea"  
She was having a laugh at the inside joke… Kara had already put sleeping powered in all of the food even in the tin's.  
"Sleep well Mother cause your in for a world of pain…some may even call it murder…" With a glint in her eye Kara called down the stairs  
"Oh don't worry I'm coming, would you please keep your head on.." Then muttering to herself " so I can rip it open and your darling daughter's as well" Slammed her door shut and walked over to the stairs "Ready or not… here comes Kara….."

To be continued …..


End file.
